Haruka's a player
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Songfic. Haruka lost a bet and now has to suffer the consequences. HarukaMichiru, OOC.


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : Last one for today. Haruka's out of character but I don't think that really matters for this story.

_**

* * *

**_

**Haruka's a player**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

_**

* * *

**_

Everyone was trying their best to keep themselves from laughing at the blonde tomboy. Haruka could only blink in confusion. This wasn't really happening. This must've been a bad nightmare and she could wake up any moment now. ''You lost fair and square... or whatever the saying is.'' Minako mused. She was the first one who was able to say something without breaking down into laughter.

''This is just wrong.'' Setsuna giggled, looking at the aqua haired girl who sat next to her. ''Aren't you even going to try to get Haruka out of this one.''

Michiru simply shook her head. ''Ofcourse not. That'll teach her not to place such stupid bets on pointless situations. Let her face the consequence for once.''

''Screw that,'' Makoto said between fits of laughter. ''You just want to see her do _it_!''

Haruka turned around to look at her lover with a pleading look on her face as if she really was counting on the other to help her out of this. ''Michiru. You don't want your girlfriend to make an ass out of herself now, do you?''

''Don't worry love. Only we'll get to see it. And ofcourse everyone who's interested because we're taping it.'' Michiru giggled. ''Besides it'll be fun. You've got such a great voice after all.''

''But this is just...'' Haruka paused for a moment, trying to find the right words.

''Wrong. Funny. Hilarious. The best thing that could ever happen?'' Minako continued, guessing what Haruka wanted to say.

''Just wrong.'' Haruka finally said, looking down at the piece of paper she was holding. Until now she had never lost a bet. It surely had been a mistake to play the bettind game with the goddess of love. Minako had even made sure she couldn't back out of this. On the paper she was holding stood the deal they had made. Including both their signatures.

''I'll get the mic.'' Minako mused before running away into the direction of her house.

''I'll get the popcorn.'' Makoto said. She still hadn't stopped laughing.

''I'll get my camera and Mamo-chan!'' Usagi cheered happily before she started to follow Minako and Makoto.

''I'll get a gun.'' Haruka said as she tried to walk away as well. In vain ofcourse. Setsuna had stopped her before she could even take a few steps away from the bench she had been sitting on.

''No way Tenoh. You're staying here. This is one of those once in a life time things. I don't want you to ruin my moment.'' Haruka wanted to object but the look on the green haired woman's face said enough.

''This is really out of character.'' Haruka hissed, glaring at the remaining girls. ''And Michi... can't you see I'm suffering?''

''Hey, if you can flirt than you can certainly sing about it, ne?''

''I'll stop flirting. I swear!'' Haruka yelped. ''Just don't make me do this...''

Michiru shrugged. ''I almost feel tempted to call this whole thing off but... Usagi is our princess and I don't want to disappoint her. See it was a step towards... something.'' Haruka just stood there. No one was going to help her. Even Ami hadn't tried to back Haruka up. Usually the blue haired girl wasn't in for such things as...this. She usually did everything to avoid these things but ofcourse today had to be the day she decided to change her ways.

''Poor Haruka.'' Rei stated although she was obviously being sarcastic about it.

''I give up.'' The blonde tomboy sighed. ''But don't expect that I'm not taking all of you with me either. I'm picking the song I have to preform.'' Ofcourse losing a bet with Minako had to have the consequence of ending up singing. It was Minako's main passion. It didn't matter anyway. After giving it a second thought Haruka had decided to just deal with it. She had lost the bet but that still didn't mean she couldn't have any fun herself.

''How can you possibly do that?''

''Don't underestimate the power of jealousy.'' Haruka smirked before standing up from the bench once again. ''I'm going home to get the right music and lyrics. You'd better prepare yourselves.''

''I think I'm going with her, just in case she decides to run away.'' Setsuna offered causing Haruka to sweatdrop. The green haired woman just loved to tease her non-stop. With that both woman started to walk away from the shrine towards Haruka's car which was parked up front.

Rei laughed slightly. ''You know Michiru, it almost looks like Haruka's enjoying the idea of singing in front of all of us.''

''That's exactly what's scaring me.'' Michiru admitted as she watched her lover and Setsuna walk away.

-----

Later that evening everyone was gathered at the Hikawa temple once more. They had even built a small stage in order for the blonde tomboy. Much to everyone's surprise Haruka hadn't stopped smiling all night. It was as if she really wasn anxious about this preformance. ''Well and then now, the moment we've all been waiting for!'' Minako yelled through the microphone.

Everyone started applauding her as slowly Haruka got up and stepped on stage. Before Minako could say anything she pulled the microphone out of the smaller girl's hands and put it to her own mouth. ''No further hesitation then.'' With that she threw her CD into Makoto direction. The brunette ofcourse caught it and put it in the stereo. At first it remained silent until the music started.

Michiru swallowed hard. Haruka was taking this too well. She was certainly planning something.

_**I'm a player and I know it  
But with you girl I never ever show it  
I've got to got to put my move on  
Get my groove on I get down with my shoes on**_

While singing that Haruka stepped closer to Usagi, bending down to place a kiss on the princess' cheek. Luckily for her Mamoru had decided not to come or else she'd be in some serious trouble. Then Haruka twirled around once. She was now facing Minako who was blushing heavily as if she was expecting a kiss as well.

_**I'm just a freak everyday of the week  
I need to find a new girl to come play with me  
Here kitty kitty we can get busy  
You're so young and oh so pretty**_

With that she cupped Minako's face and winked. She surely enjoyed the look on Michiru's face. Priceless. Never before had she ever seen such a look on her lover's face. It was as if Michiru was about to cry but then again she seemed amused at the same time. Haruka could see right through her girlfriend's façade. Michiru was jealous. 'Should've tried to get me outta this one, love.'' Haruka thought as she took Rei's hand in her own and started to pull her into some kind of mixture between a slow dance and a bit quicker paced dance.

_**I'm a player  
Said I'm a player for sure  
But you'll never know**_

''Whoohhooo!'' Minako cheered. She was obviously enjoying the show

_**And in the mornin after half past ten  
We could fire it up an' like do it again  
On the kitchen counter or even in the shower  
Minute after minute hour after hour**_

Haruka sang while holding Rei closely. Even the usually reserved Rei couldn't hide her blush from the blonde. There was just something about Haruka that was hard to resist. Then Haruka twirled Rei around again and released her. The raven haired girl luckily landed on the couch that stood behind her instead of hitting the ground.

Now it was Makoto's turn. Haruka simply threw her microphone away and picked the brunette up from the ground.

_**I got the power of the funk y'all  
I make her jump y'all  
We go bump bump bump y'all  
But in the evenin my mind starts schemin  
I ain't got all day girl, you best be leavin**_

Makoto couldn't help it but smile. She had to admit that Haruka was really making this a show to never forget. She hadn't expected to have this much fun either. Surely she had expected to be laughing a lot but somehow Haruka had proved her wrong. At least, she wasn't laughing in the way she expected she would.

''Ruka...'' Michiru took a deep breath before holding her face in her hands. Next to her she could hear Setsuna laugh.

''Tenoh beat you.'' There was a slight pause. ''There's a first time for everything it seems.''

_**Watch out ladies I'm a sex fiend  
Since I was sixteen I make the chicks scream**_

**_I'm a player  
Said I'm a player for sure  
But you'll never know_**

Finally after a few more minutes Haruka released Makoto. And instead of taking Ami in her arms like everyone expected she took Setsuna's hand in her own. ''pay back for being such a mean old lady.'' She heard the blonde whisper as the music continued to play. With that she pressed her lips together with Setsuna's. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it was enough for everyone to start applauding Haruka. Even Michiru couldn't help herself.

Haruka had been the first and only person who would ever dare to do such a thing to the guardian of time without fearing her life.

_**But on the reel I stand five foot eight  
I ain't got no game I just hope and wait  
I'm waitin for my angel to fall from the sky  
I've been waitin all my life**_

_**  
I can't lie I can't deny  
Got no dough and I got no ride  
But oh baby I can do you right  
And I can make love like paradise**_

Then Haruka turned around to look at her lover. ''Sorry, love. I couldn't resist. I finally shut her up though.''

Michiru giggled. ''It's alright. I know why you kissed her. Just don't even do it again.'' Then, Michiru got up from her seat and jumped into Haruka's arms. The blonde just held her lover as she finished the song.

_**I'm a player  
Said I'm a player for sure  
But you'll never know...**_

Then a few moments later the music stopped as well. At first everything remained quiet but when Haruka pulled Michiru into a passionate kiss they all started to applaud for both of them once more. Except for Setsuna ofcourse who still was too shocked to even move. ''Ok Ruka, you got me...'' Michiru giggled.

''That was awesome Haruka!'' Minako cheered, hugging both Michiru as Haruka. ''Just one question...''

''What?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow.

''Where did you get that Karaoke cd from in such a short notice?''

Everyone stopped with they were doing to look at the blonde racer who suddenly had started to turn red. Even Michiru pulled away a bit to wait for her lover's reply. Much to their surprise it never came. It seemed not even Haruka had a valid excuse this time.

_''Come back_ time.'' Setsuna said before breaking down into fits of laughter once more. ''I knew Haruka secretly liked to sing!''

''I give up...'' Haruka took a deep breath before picking Michiru up from the ground. ''We're going home.''

''Some player you are.'' Michiru giggled while placing small kisses on Haruka's cheek.

**The End

* * *

**

Hehe. I'm just addicted to this song. Can't help it. Anyway let me know what you think of it! 


End file.
